Among The Vampire Dreams
by SukiRin
Summary: As a vampire captor, she is no longer that innocent and carefree Kinomoto Sakura anymore. She is heading towards a life full of battles and death, no more love, and no one cares
1. Prologue

AN: hello guys, remember me?? i hope you do. well, now, im starting a new story, though i knew i still have loads to finish. this is my very own fanfiction, so hope you enjoy reading it.

* * *

Prologue:

The dark night, the gloomy forest, the beautiful song, a battle of life and death, calls of a broken heart and tears of sadness, all the things were just so unnatural, all because she is leaving……drops of blood lead deep into the dark forest, the rain of fire lit the night sky. When the fire settles, and by the time of the rebirth of the holy phoenix. All the things will end and a new beginning is starting to grow…


	2. Decision

AN: tnx 2 all da people hu read my story. tnq soooooo much and i hope you would like this chapter

Disclaime: CCS does not belong to me, if anyone say so, i will kill them!!!!!!!!!!!!!! but im sure no one will

* * *

All right, now. She had done that again, using magic in front of her class. Just to stop a vampire's attack. She's been doing her best to avoid that happening. Now what is she going to do? Her secret will be realized and the whole world will know. They will capture her and take her to the investigation centre to get her investigated.

What is she going to do? She still has a course to complete, she still need to keep her promise with Syaoran. Could anybody just tell her what to do?????

Tears streamed down her cheeks and onto her bedroom floor. It is true; she's in her bedroom while the rest of her class is sitting in shock at school.

Remembering what Yutaki – Sakura's magic sensei – had said before teaching her all the magic, tearing began to roll down her face like the roller coaster.

"This…is…aw…awful…what…am I…going…to…do? Syao…Syaoran-kun…what... should… I do?? I…I want…to see…you…" Sakura said between her sobs.

Holding her leg tight back towards her chest, Sakura buried her face deep in her knees, thinking. Thinking about the boy that she had once loved and still loves, and thinking about Yutaki's words. The memories are shallow but clear.

_Flash Back_

"Sakura…no matter what happened, please come back safely, I will be waiting for you." He said to her before the departure of her long journey north up as a vampire captor.

"Syaoran-kun…sob I will. Wait for me and please protect yourself, I want to see my Syaoran still in one piece when I come back…sob OK?" Sakura tried to show him her prettiest smile, but tears escaped from her eyes.

"Please don't cry my ohime. You look so much better when you smile. Now let's promise: no matter what happens, safety comes first, not the mission, OK?" he softly robbed off her tears, smile gently at the girl he loves, and held out his finger.

Sakura put her finger over his and made the promise.

She left and he, is staring at her back, repeating what she had said to him before. "We are friends, right? So, please, don't cry with your back towards me……"Sakura, I know you are crying, but please, don't cry when I couldn't see.

_End of Flash Back_

The room is getting darker and darker, night is falling.

"Ring, ring…!" the phone rang, breaking the silence of darkness and slowly vanished.

She didn't move, not even looking up.

She waited, waited until the ringing sound turned into a soft and comforting voice.

"Sakura, I've heard about what had happened to you lately. So I'm here to give you the correct advises. I know you are not a person who will break promises, but I will still tell you the two choices you have. The first one is to erase all the people's memories about you and start a new life. The second one is the one that I don't recommend. This is to…break your promise with Li Syaoran and come with me. I'll leave you to make your decision, but think carefully before you do it, there's no way to go back."

* * *

AN: how do u guys think about this chapter? i no my grammar is really bad, but please forgive me. tnx. and please give me some reviews so that i no where i can improve on.


	3. Himurai Hasame

AN: Sorry that I haven't been updating for so long...Im really sorry...I apologize... 

* * *

At night her hair is long and silver as the color of the moon in cold winter nights; her face cold and beautiful as ice; her eyes blue and clear as the sea; and her promise is somehow…broken into pieces.

No smiles and no feelings like paper dolls.

At day time her hair is long and brown like coconut; her face sweet and innocent like a little child; her eyes is the same blue but glimmering with happiness; and her life is somehow…too normal to be normal.

Always smiling that comforting smile and too caring like angels.

She…is a completely new person.

Her name is no longer Kinomoto Sakura but Himurai Hasame, in which people now call her Ameko.

Kinomoto Sakura is a history in her mind and no body else, not even her beloved ones.

She is not only a vampire captor but an avenger. 

The Vampire Kingdom is going to pay for her revenge.

---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---

_It was a dark night, barely a star to be seen. A dark shadow stood on the vertex of the tallest tower, overlooking the city with its bright big eyes. _

_The wind blew violently; clouds finally uncovered the silver crescent moon. Light shone on the figure and revealed its face._

_It was a girl, a girl with a pair of emerald eyes, burning with the fire of revenge. Her long silver hair flies in the wind like rays of moonlight._

_Her eyes starred at a particular point of the glowing night city. _

_As the clouds covered up the moon once again, the wind stopped._

_She spread out her wings and jumped into the sea of darkness._

_All the lights went out, the city vanished within the darkness of the night, but suddenly smoke and fire began to replace the light. Not long after, did the menacing fire eat up the entire city._

_---_

_As morning arrived, the fire went out, leaving the city along in the darkness, like a graveyard._

_He appeared behind her, in a black suit, his cloke flying with the wind, blood everywhere._

"_Come to my side, come…come…" he said, spreading his arms._

_The girl walked slowly towards him automatically, the moment he hugged her, his sharp teeth bite into her neck, socking her blood away from her._

_Slowly she collapsed into his arms, dead…with the city…_

---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---

"AHHH!" She sat on the bed gasping for oxygen to fill her lungs, which was emptied from that scream. Her hand on her over beating chest, trying to sooth it down.

No one came rushing into her room asking what had happened; no one even made a sound, except her own heavy breath and heart beat.

How did she forget, that she is not Kinomoto Sakura anymore, there's not a living creature in the house except her.

She remembered that dream, that scary dream…of her death…

Since she turned into a dreadful avenger, that dream comes back every night, not even once did she slept in peace.

She lay on her back, staring at the ceiling until the night sky begins to get a tint.

She got out of her bed, changed into her uniform, tied her long brown hair with a pretty red bow, and went down stairs for her breakfast.

From now on, she's going to be a new person, a new girl, a girl that no body knew.�

Himurai Hasame.

* * *

AN: well...really...i hope this chapter works...i don't really know im thinking about when i wrote this...i don't mean to write it into a trigidy...if you don't like this to be a trigidy, let me know and i will think about how it will go...thank you for reading


	4. School

AN: this is chp 3...i hope you enjoy my story...i know it's a bit confusing...just ask me if you really don't get it...

Disclaime: I do not own CCS's characters, but Himurai Hasame and some other characters are my own...

* * *

Chapter 3: School

"Ohayou Tomoyo-chan."

"Ohayou"

"Ohayou minna"

"Ohayou"

Among all the happy greetings, everyone felt a strange emptiness within their minds, especially Tomoyo. She kept on staring at the second to last seat by the window, as if expecting someone to be there greeting her with a childish smile.

"Time to settle down girls and boys." Tereda-sensei called as everybody quieted down and walked to their seats.

"Right, Ohayou minna-san, today we have a new friend who's going to join us. Let's welcome her." He paused and then called towards the closed doors. "Come in please"

Everyone turned as the door slid open and a girl with flowing brown tresses slipped in with gracefulness like a felines. No one was fast enough to catch her stealthy entrance and she had the class still watching the door in anticipation. Terada-sensei turned and wrote her name on the board as she observed her surroundings.

"Hajimemashite! Douzo yoroshiku onegai shimasu!" she greeted in such a silky and sweet voice it hushed the whispers amongst the class.

Shocked by her sudden voice all the faces turned around, mouth wide-open as if just woken up from a deep sleep. Had she been standing next to Terada-sensei all this time?

Her lips curved in a smile that hypnotized anyone within seeing range. She batted her lashes to make herself look cuter.

"My name is Himurai Hasame but many call me Ameko. I hope we can be great friends." Ameko bowed as her waist-length auburn hair fell and outlined her pale physique.

"Welcome to the class Himurai-san, where should we put you…? Let's see…what about the seat beside Daidouji-san by the window?" Tereda-sensei pointed.

"Hai!" Ameko answered cheerfully and walked to her seat.

As she sat down, Tomoyo gave her a polite smile. A smile that had made her so comfortable on her very first day of school as Kinomoto Sakura. A flicker of pain passed through her eyes but she kept the sweet smile planted on her face.

She had to smile. This was the only way she could protect herself. Countless times of betrayal, countless times of hurting, she had learnt that only smiles could protect her from hurting again. Emotions other then smiles would give her enemies a feeling of satisfaction. Only smiles won't. And smile she will.

The day went on, her third period being math; which was the subject she loathed the most even after she turned into Himurai Hasame.

Leaning her chin Ameko glanced out the window, her mind replaying the old memories that she had tried so hard to ignore. She let out a restrained sigh and her head jerked up when she heard the sound of her name.

"Himurai-san, will you please come and answer this question please?"

Ameko nodded.

"H-Hai!" she stuttered in surprise and stood up so fast she nearly knocked over her chair. The kids in her class began to laugh at her flustered antics. "Ah…gomennasai…sensei, will you please repeat the question?"

The teacher sighed and repeated the question. She pointed to the board. "Please Himurai-san; show me how to work this unknown angle out using trigonometry."

Ameko hesitated and slowly walked towards the black board as if thinking about her answer. She picked up a chalk and neatly wrote down all the answers perfectly.

As a magician, she had the power to foretell things, but she never thought that one day she would use that power to solve something as stupid as a math problem.

"Thank you Himurai-san, well done." The teacher smiled, and Ameko walked back to her seat and sat down.

The rest of the lesson passed on peacefully, except for that incident halfway through class where a boy tripped over his own foot, falling face first in front of the classroom.

Little did she know that this one incident would be equivalent to the calm before a storm…

_TBC..._

* * *

AN: a special thanks to AniMeViEtGrl for beta reading my story for me and made it a million times better, and thank you for reading my fanfic...


End file.
